A Valentine's Dream
by x shadow
Summary: A short ‘n’ sweet little one-shot I mixed up in spirit of the holiday. A secret crush and a crushing reality, or so to speak.


_**A Valentine's Dream**_

By: X Shadow

Rating: PG

Summary: A short 'n' sweet little one-shot I mixed up in spirit of the holiday. A secret crush and a crushing reality, or so to speak.

A/N: This may be kind of crappy but hey, I whipped it up in like and hour and it's just for fun so enjoy it or don't complain, criticism welcomed (it's my first one-shot after all). Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

The halls were clear all but a few lost papers and stray delinquents as the last bell rang for first period to begin at Delbrate Public High. Only one figure was left in the hallways, she walked slowly as if hoping to slow time with her pace. Though all it really did was make her even later to first period. 

Today was a regular day in the life of one Kagome Higurashi, a day like any other. Except today was Valentine's Day, the one day she couldn't stand. It was always so lonely spent and the one guy she liked probably didn't even acknowledge her existence. A long, deep sigh left the girls body as she continued her languid pace towards her classroom at the end of the hallway.

"-anyone tell me what literary element is demonstrated in Act II, Scene III?"

"Indirect characterization is shown when the main character defends the proverbial 'damsel in distress'." A voice answered from the door, drawing all eyes to her; including those of her secret crush. Without noticing any of this the teacher reprimanded the tardy girl.

"Ah, Higurashi, how nice of you to join us young lady. Raise your hand next time."

"You said anyone, Kaede-bachan." Kagome responded slyly with a sheepish smile.

"Take a seat Higurashi." The elder woman told her, turning back to face the class. "Now as Higurashi said, it is indirect characterization. Can someone give me an example?"

Golden eyes watched as Kagome headed to the back of the room at a shuffling place, noting the far away look in her eyes. _Nice eyes…_The golden eyed boy thought to himself, _eyes that haunt me even in sleep, _he philosophized.

By the time Kagome had reached her seat in the back, her mind had already shut out Kaede's prattle and turned to the one thing, or rather person, who constantly occupied her thoughts, and just happened to be sitting three seats away from her in the back corner of the room. InuYasha Takeshita, official Delbrate High bad boy/outcast and object of her affections.

As Kagome stared out the window (next to InuYasha) secretly steeling glances at him, she noticed his raised hand and wondered to herself what he wanted if he was being polite enough to actually raise his hand, a rare occasion indeed.

"What is it Takeshita?" Questioned the teacher.

"Can I please go to the bathroom Mrs. Kaede?" Asked the slightly hopeful, tenor voice of InuYasha.

Eyeing her pupil warily but nodding her head all the same, the woman motioned for him to bring his pass book to the front of the room.

Kagome watched his movements with an appreciative eye as he picked up his book bag and walked with his pass to the front of the room and waited patiently for the teacher to sign it before exiting the room swiftly. The slam of the door broke the silence of the room and a collective sigh went through the females in the room as they stared after the beautiful boy.

Kagome nearly laughed out when she realized that she was just like these girl's.It was then that she decided she officially needed a new hobby… but maybe she'd wait just a little longer to get over InuYasha, maybe he'd still ask her out? Well, a girl's gotta dream.

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts as the shrill of the bell sounded throughout the school, what had seemed like only a moment had apparently been fifteen minutes. Looking quickly around the room she noticed that InuYasha had not returned from his little bathroom excursion. Surprise, surprise…

Heaving a dry, bored sigh Kagome shouldered her green army sling bag and headed out the door into the throng of students.

* * *

_10-50-69…got it!_ Kagome gave her self a little mental cheer as she got her locker open; a feat in itself being that her locker hated her. _Even ask the office staff, if it's not jammed it's always something else!_

The sight that greeted her was a shocking one indeed. Sitting on the bottom level of her locker was a single red rose with a note attached to it in the shape of a heart. It read as follows:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know this is corny

But I love you.

Will you meet me in the courtyard at noon?

At the God Tree

Signed, Your Secret Admirer

The god tree was a slang term the students at Delbrate used for one of the oldest trees in the city. It was often used as a rendezvous on campus due to its easily locatable size.

_Secret admirer! Me?_ The locker next to Kagome's open suddenly, the force of the doors colliding slammed Kagome's closed. Looking to her left Kagome saw the center of the 'popular' clique at Delbrate, Kikyo Higurashi; Kagome's not-so-twin sister, who didn't even bother to acknowledge her kin's presence as she went on chattering with her bimbo friends. At that point Kagome began to worry if the rose had been out in the wrong locker, _I mean who on earth would like me? Plain, boring me? It must be a mistake. It's probably meant for Kikyo._ She concluded despondently. _Would'da been nice though…_

As Kagome continued to observe the hand writing she realized it looked startlingly familiar… startlingly like InuYasha Takeshita's handwriting…

_Well maybe I should go anyways, just so whoever it is knows that the rose got placed in the wrong locker on accident._ She reasoned, _only out of courtesy, of course._

The next three periods slowly ticked by for Kagome and with each passing moment she felt the nervous knot in her stomach tighten in anxiousness. _What if it really is from InuYasha? _Her mind squealed excitedly, _and what if he really, really likes me!_

_Pft, yea maybe in my dreams… _The reasonable part of her mind chided.

* * *

As soon as noon rolled around Kagome flew out of her classroom and burst into the courtyard, _just to tell them it was in the wrong locker…_But her heart belied the very words her mind spoke, _just once I'd like it to be me who gets the guy…_

Looking around the courtyard bustling with people she headed straight for the god tree, placing a look of cool indifference on her face. But that was not to last as soon as she saw who waited at the base of the god tree, sitting placidly with an identical rose to the one she held in his hand.

"InuYasha?" Her voice jumped and a heavy blush covered her face in shame, "I think you put this in my locker on accident." She told him honestly as she held out the rose to him, her face bowed to the ground.

She was surprised when she heard the light-hearted laugh she had always loved from a distance. "Silly girl," he told her grinning, "you're just the one I wanted." And with that she was enveloped in strong arms.

_I guess it doesn't hurt to dream once in a while, eh? _She thought in bliss, as everything else around her faded away.

* * *

"Kagome!" A loud, obnoxious voice called into Kagome's ear, "get up, baka! My Inu-kun will be here to give me a ride soon and if you don't wanna walk you'd better be ready." The voice commanded. 

"Ungh, shut up Kikyo! I'd rather walk than have to watch you and your sex-crazed lover that early in the morning." Kagome responded to her sister smoothly. Used to insulting her crush to deceive her sister of her real feelings.

But alas, ten minute's later both sister's were greeting InuYasha at the door. "Hey babe, Hi Kagome, Happy Valentine's Day," he greeted both.

"Hi Inu-kun," Kikyo said to him, and leaned in for a long drawn out kiss and then went out the front door towards InuYasha's car.

_You'd think they hadn't seen each other for a month the way they kiss and touch every freaking time their together. _She thought sarcastically. "Hi InuYasha," Kagome responded kindly.

"Hey Kag's," he said, winking "have any good dreams?" He asked, following her out the front door.

"You could say so," she mumbled with a blush and walked past him.


End file.
